


Green On The Vine

by gettingaphdinlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Dunkirk, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Lies, Love, M/M, OT4, Press and Tabloids, Secrets, Tabloids, everything is not as it seems, it's not real, the beards are here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:24:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9975389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gettingaphdinlarry/pseuds/gettingaphdinlarry
Summary: The headlines never tell the whole story.





	

“You ready for this?” Louis pushed his fringe to the side and smoothed a hand over his t-shirt.

“No, not really. What will my friends say?”

“Don’t really give a shit about what your friends think, love.” Louis grabbed Eleanor’s hand and shoved his shoulder against the door. Her nails dug into his skin while her other hand shielded her face. She stared at the ground.

“Louis! Louis!”

Squinting against the flash, Louis scowled and readjusted his bag on his shoulder. Ten more steps… Five… The driver opened the sedan door.

Finally, privacy.

**Louis Tomlinson meets former flame at airport!**

“But it’s only been three months!” Fingers splayed, Eleanor glanced down, a beatific smile crossing her face.

Louis’ grinned, his lips thin, his eyes flat. “And three and a half years.” He winked, sat up straighter, laughed too loudly. “I love you.”

Eleanor leaned over and pressed a kiss to Louis’ cheek. She rested a hand on his chest and Louis patted her arm. She nuzzled against his ear. “Love you too.”

A smirk. “Let’s get out of here. Time to celebrate.”

“Louis!” the photographer yelled.

Louis raised his middle finger. “Going home, mate.”

**Eleanor Calder sports shiny new ring!**

“C’mon, not here.” Louis reached for her hand.

Eleanor stepped back, flipping her hair over her shoulder, wincing as the large stone scratched her cheek. “Why won’t you take it?”

“He’s my kid, El!”

“You don’t know that.”

Hands on hips. “You want a DNA test?”

“I love you.” That soft face, pretty pout, honeyed tone. “And I love him. But I’m tired of rumours, Lou.”

“Fine.” Tears welled in Louis’ eyes. He murmured, “Fine. But…let’s go, baby.”

Eleanor rubbed Louis’ chest. Hands intertwined, they left, ignoring the teenagers on the bench.

**Will Louis Tomlinson demand a paternity test?**

Louis sniffed, picked up the phone. “Niall.”

“What’re you doing, buddy?”

Louis rubbed his puffy eyes. “What do you mean?”

“Why’re the pictures gone?”

“You on Twitter?”

“Yeah.”

Louis took a swig of his drink. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

There was a long pause, a nervous laugh. “You need to go party?”

“I just wanna stay in.”

“I’m here for you.”

“Thanks.” Louis hung up, took a selfie. His face was drawn, too thin. Damn cold.

 _Ping!_ Twitter.

@NiallOfficial. Right on time.

_@Louis_Tomlinson , missing you ! See you soon !_

**Did hackers delete photos of Louis Tomlinson’s son Freddie?**

Louis crashed against Lottie’s hip, shouting over the thumping music. “This is her fault!”

“It’s not.” Lottie grabbed Louis’ sleeve. “Stand up.”

Louis stumbled toward the exit. “I was happy before.”

“She lied to you!” Eleanor’s heels clicked on the pavement outside.

The night air was muggy. “Go away—”

“Not tonight.” Lottie hissed. A car pulled up. Louis fell into the seat and Lottie climbed in. “Go.”

“I hate her.”

“I know.” Lottie cupped her hands against the glass. She gasped. “Shit, Lou.”

“What?”

“She threw the ring in the gutter.”

“Good.” Louis smiled. “That’s the plan.”

**Trouble in paradise?**

Louis found the best picture and typed out a caption. “Miss my lad every single day.”

Posted.

He arranged the notebook on the table and angled his camera just so. The lyrics were dumb. He missed his boy. He would always love him. Even apart, he was always in his heart.

Drunk songwriting was not the best idea.

God, someone would surely get a tattoo of these lyrics. His handwriting and all that.

So weird.

Louis cropped the photo so only a few phrases showed.

“For my boy.”

**Single Louis Tomlinson pens heartbreaking song about lad Freddie. Pat results inside!**

Liam smoothed his hands over Louis’ shoulders, clapped his biceps. “Ready, mate?”

“Nervous.”

“First time on a red carpet since, well…”

Niall scoffed. “That’s not why he’s nervous.”

Louis took a deep breath. “What if he gets bad reviews? What if—”

“The reviews have been great.” Niall plucked a loose thread from his own sleeve.

“Three of us together.” Louis shook his head.

“We’re ready.” Liam’s eyes crinkled as he smiled.

Niall hooked an arm around Louis’ shoulder. “You’re ready.”

“You’re on!” a voice called.

They stepped forward. _Click! Click!_

“Louis!”

“Liam!”

“Niall!”

“Look here!”

**1D reunites at _Dunkirk_ premiere!**

“Just write something.”

“I’m thinking,” Harry said. “Art takes time.”

Louis grabbed his wine glass, leaned back against the couch. “Speaking of art, that stuff I wrote about missing you? Finally coming together.”

“Can I hear it?”

“Nah, not ’til me and Ed’re done.”

Harry held out his phone.

“‘Green on the vine.’” Louis squinted at the screen. “‘Strawberry Wine.’ You weren’t even seventeen.”

“It was July.”

Louis kissed Harry’s shoulder. “True.”

“Was it worth it? The wait?” Harry rubbed Louis’ thigh.

Louis took Harry’s hand, kissed his wrist. “Absolutely.”

**Exclusive! Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson arrive at Oscars together!**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my betas [@myownsparknow](http://myownsparknow.tumblr.com/) and [@louandhazaf](http://louandhazaf.tumblr.com/), and my Britpicker [@hevab](http://hevab.tumblr.com/).
> 
> The song lyric Harry tweeted came from "[Strawberry Wine](https://open.spotify.com/track/3ODF56f90W3qxDqxHAUi3v)" by Deana Carter.
> 
> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://gettingaphdinlarry.tumblr.com)! I love to chat. You'll also find a [fic post](http://gettingaphdinlarry.tumblr.com/post/157783548346/green-on-the-vine-800-words) if you'd like to reblog it.


End file.
